


What’s the damage?

by vxllanelle1



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Choking, Dom/sub, Edging, F/F, Humiliation (Light), I’d say light to moderate BDSM/Dom/sub leaning more towards moderate, Knifeplay, More smutity smut smut, Praise, Smut, Starts as texting format and soon goes into actual writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxllanelle1/pseuds/vxllanelle1
Summary: Villanelle returns from a mission that didn’t go to plan. She needs something that will make her feel like she’s in control again, Eve can give her that.





	What’s the damage?

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, not a writer, please be nice. But please leave a comment, they make my day!
> 
> Also, if you have any requests (kinks/situations/dynamics etc) then leave a comment, message me or send me an anon on curious cat (curiouscat.me/vxllanelle1) and I’ll write whatever you wish! (I’ll literally do anything no shame)
> 
> Last note, feel free to follow me on twitter @vxllanelle1 ily 💕

I’m on my way home. -V

Okay, good. How did it go? -EP

Alright. -V

Are you hurt at all? Or rather, are you hurt badly? Have you been treated already? -EP

I’m fine. -V

Good, I missed you. -EP

You too. -V

Are you alright? -EP

Can you sub for me tonight? -V

...Sure. Do you need anything else? -EP

No. -V

Alright baby. When will you be back? -EP

An hour. -V

Okay, I love you. I’ll see you soon x -EP

Love you too. -V

Eve always knew the damage had to be bad when Villanelle started with the short responses. Normally after a mission or a kill, much to Eve’s dismay, Villanelle loved to go into in-depth detail about how she pulled it off, what she did to the other person, how they died, just generally liked to show off her skill set.

She only asked Eve to sub if something went really wrong. Eve had learnt not to pry and try to find out what had happened, it just made Villanelle more frustrated, but she’d learnt that generally she asked for it if she felt like she needed to get back some aspect of control, usually because things had gone wrong and she’d lost some during whatever she was trying to carry out. Eve didn’t mind it. She liked doing it anyway, but she liked knowing Villanelle needed it to some degree. And she knew she could always say no to Villanelle. But it would help Villanelle and help Eve get rid of some of the sexual frustration she’d built up over the two weeks Villanelle had been gone.

When the time came closer to Villanelle arriving home, Eve headed upstairs to get herself ready. When in the bedroom, she undressed and put on some nice, lacy black underwear she’d bought while Villanelle was away. She figured she would enjoy the surprise when she finally got home. After sorting her clothes out, Eve noticed a car pulling up outside with someone stumbling out of the passenger door.

She wanted to ask questions. Know what the extent of her injuries were and how bad the mission went off plan. But she could ask that later. She knelt down by the bed, hands folded in her lap and her head bowed downwards.

It wasn’t something she’d ever tried until her and Villanelle became a thing. She had inklings it was something she’d enjoy. After all, most normal people don’t get excitement and arousal bubbling up in their stomach from pain and being told what to do. But Eve did.

Villanelle stumbled through the door a moment later, taking a second to breathe as she leaned up against the wall. She let her head fall back and her eyes slip shut. It was a wonder she came out of that situation alive, let alone as unscathed as she did. Things went very bad very fast and Villanelle didn’t know how to cope with that. It wasn’t something that happened often. The best she could do was push it aside and process it later.

She took another breath before slipping her shoes off and beginning to trek upstairs. She turned a corner to their bedroom and saw Eve knelt on the floor. She looked gorgeous. Villanelle couldn’t get over how perfect she looked, how her curls fell in front of her face in just the right way. It really did something to her. Seeing this strong woman completely at her whim.

“Up.” She hummed, her tone low and serious. She took a step towards Eve as the woman stood, keeping her eyes down to the floor but not before noticing the small stains of blood on her shirt or the cuts on her arms.

Despite the lack of eye contact, Villanelle looks her over completely and just stands there for a moment, trying to stare her down. Almost like she was trying to intimidate her and it was working. Eve felt so small, but she couldn’t deny that it was turning her on immensely.

Villanelle left off after a moment and walked to the other side of the room, beginning to undress. But Eve could still feel her eyes on her and it was so intense. She undressed down to her underwear before turning back to look at Eve. She was wearing a black combat bra, boxer type underwear and kept her hair up in a bun. Eve loved it when she looked like that. Of course, she appreciated Villanelle in all the expensive designer lingerie she owned, but it just made her look so powerful.

“On the bed.” Villanelle mumbled as she began packing her clothes away, but Eve didn’t move. Eve knew she liked it when she misbehaved a little, plus it gave her more of an excuse to be rough.

Villanelle let out an exasperated sigh, marching over to Eve before shoving her down onto the bed. “Are you fucking deaf?” She snarled through gritted teeth, causing Eve’s eyes to finally come up to meet Villanelle’s as she knelt on the bed above her.

“Take that off.” She said with a gesture to the underwear Eve had on.

“I don’t want to.” Eve replied, breaking the eye contact. They both knew she did. Villanelle could read Eve well enough to know when she was being serious and when she was just purposefully messing around.

“I don’t have fucking time for this!” Villanelle yelled, a hand going to Eve’s neck as she pressed the woman down into the bed. Eve’s eyes grew wide as she felt the hand beginning to restrict her breathing, unable to help but press her thighs together in a weak attempt to relieve some of the pressure that was building.

“Are you going to be a good girl?” Villanelle asked, her voice back to low. Eve paused a moment before shaking her head. Before she could even realise, Villanelle had brought a hand across her face as she slapped Eve’s cheek. Nothing too hard, but enough to elicit a small moan from Eve.

“You’re not in a position to be saying no here, are you?” Villanelle asked, finally bringing her hand away from Eve’s neck and watching as the woman gasped for breath.

She stood and turned her back to Eve, looking in the mirror and beginning to take her hair down. “Take it off before I rip it off.”

Eve moved a moment later to unhook her bra and slide it off, throwing it off to the side before she slipped off her underwear and added those to the pile of clothes.

Villanelle let her hair fall before turning back to Eve, now sat on the bed completely naked. She stepped forward and stood at the foot of the bed, lacing a hand through Eve’s hair before grabbing a handful to pull Eve up to kneeling so she was about level with Villanelle. She didn’t hesitate in pressing their lips together messily, keeping one hand tugging at her hair lightly as the other one came down to her thighs. She slipped a couple of fingers between Eve’s legs, causing Eve to moan into her mouth as her fingertips brushed over her clit. Villanelle could feel how wet and ready she was for her. It was always a massive turn on, knowing she could do that to the woman.

Villanelle began working her fingers at Eve’s clit, pulling away from the kiss so she could watch Eve’s face. She loved seeing how the woman could go from having complete composure to being wrapped around her little finger, all because she knew how to work her.

Eve’s eye’s slipped shut as Villanelle began to work at her clit, allowing her head to drop down and rest on Villanelle’s shoulder to take in her scent. God, she’d missed that.

It didn’t last long as Villanelle grabbed at Eve’s hair again and pulled her head back, bringing her mouth down to Eve’s neck as she began to suck and bite in order to leave a big mark right where everyone would be able to see it. She needed people to know she was taken and she needed it to remind both of them exactly who Eve belonged to.

Eve let out a loud moan as she felt Villanelle’s teeth on her neck, beginning to buck her hips up desperately as she felt herself get closer to the edge.

“You know the rules,” Villanelle murmured roughly as she pulled back from her neck. “You can’t cum until I say so.” She said, being able to read Eve like a book and knowing how close she was.

“Please...” Eve begged, bringing her hands up to tangle her fingers through her dark blonde hair. “It’s been so long, I need t-“ she cut herself off with a loud gasp as she felt Villanelle begin working her fingers in and out of her, beginning to pick up the pace quickly.

“Fuck, oh fuck.” Eve gasped, feeling herself become closer and closer to the edge. Her hips bucked into Villanelle’s hand and she could hear her moans getting higher and higher with every couple of thrusts as she got herself right to the edge, only for Villanelle to pull her hand away and push Eve back down onto the bed again.

Eve let out a pained, frustrated cry and a string of ‘nos’ as her hand automatically came down to start rubbing her clit again, feeling her hand slapped away by Villanelle. “Don’t be such a desperate little bitch, Eve.” She growled, watching as Eve writhed on the bed, needing something to get her off. “Touch yourself again and I won’t go so easy on you. You know the rules.”

Eve looked up to watch her as Villanelle began to undress, climbing onto the bed once she was fully naked and lying down with her head on the pillows. “Do a good job.” She mumbled, nodding to her legs which were parted slightly.

Eve moved down the bed, slotting herself between Villanelle’s legs as she pressed a few kisses to the inside of her thighs. She brought her mouth over and started working at Villanelle’s clit with her tongue, earning a satisfied sigh from the woman.

Villanelle bit her lower lip as she brought her hand back down to tangle in Eve’s hair. She loved her beautiful curls and she loved the fact that hair pulling really got Eve off. “Good girl, just like that.” She murmured with a small, satisfied sigh. “Oh god, keep going.”

Eve loved hearing the praises come from Villanelle, especially considering she didn’t know half as much as Villanelle does about this stuff. She couldn’t deny that she loves hearing the insults too. Being degraded and scorned, seeing Villanelle angry at her, it seriously got to her.

By this point, Villanelle was grinding her hips down onto Eve’s mouth to try and get some more friction, pulling at her hair again and letting her head fall back as the vibrations from Eve’s moan went right through her. “Faster...”

Eve sped up, gripping onto her thighs to try and keep Villanelle as still as possible, with little success. She dug her nails into her skin, dragging them down to leave scratch marks which caused Villanelle to tug at Eve’s hair as a warning. “Don’t get too eager. Be a good girl for me.”

Eve moaned again at the comment, causing Villanelle to gasp and fall back on the bed, her back arching as her moans kept getting more breathy. “Finish me off baby, oh god Eve!” She cried, back arching further as she cried out and came, feeling her orgasm hit her in waves. Eventually, she released the tension from her muscles and collapsed into the bed fully, trying to catch her breath as Eve slowed down to get her through her orgasm.

Villanelle came round a moment later, looking down as Eve was pressing kisses to her thighs to see a hand between her legs. “Did you forget what I said?” Villanelle asked as she sat up a little, reaching into the bedside drawer and pulling out a pocket knife. Before Eve could even realise what was going on, Villanelle had grabbed her hair and pulled her up to kneel on the bed, pressing the knife to her throat as she stared her down with gritted teeth. “I said I wasn’t going to go easy on you.”

Eve let out a sharp gasp as Villanelle pulled her up and pressed the knife to her throat, getting that perfect hit of arousal and adrenaline. “I-I’m sorry.” She choked out before Villanelle moved the knife away and pushed the woman down on the bed so she was laying down.

“You get off when I say so,” She growled, kneeling up in front of her. “And no sooner.” She mumbled, bringing a hand down to stroke down between Eve’s legs and using her other hand to press the knife against the bottom of her stomach so she couldn’t buck her hips up.

Eve let out a sigh as she bit her lower lip, keeping her eyes trained on the knife and watching as her stomach rose up against the metal. She hadn’t done anything like this since Villanelle had held a knife to her neck the first time she came into her house. But she’d be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about it. A lot.

Villanelle began to speed up her hand, keeping her eyes on Eve to watch as she grew closer and closer to the edge. “You close baby?” She asked, receiving a nod. She didn’t have to ask. She already knew. She gave it a couple more seconds until she heard a loud moan from Eve before pulling her hand away and pressing the knife into her stomach a little more. “Don’t you dare.” She warned.

Eve grabbed at the sheets under her, pushing her body further into the bed away from the knife as she let out a desperate, irritated groan. “Please, please I can’t- I need it please Villanelle.” She rambled, trying to get her head straight in amongst all the sensations. The pressure between her legs, the knife against her stomach, the sting from the hair pulling and general roughness. It was like her body was completely overstimulated but she loved it. “Please, I can’t take it.” She whined, almost sounding on the verge of tears.

Villanelle waited a couple of moments for her to calm down before bringing a hand back up and starting to work her clit again. She loved seeing what she could do to the woman. Drive her completely to the edge of her sanity, have begging for more. She began to speed her hand up a little, moving the knife up and pressing it against her throat. “Cum for me baby.” She hummed.

Eve hesitated, making eye contact with Villanelle before getting a small nod from the other woman. Her head fell back against the bed and her eyes slipped shut as she moaned, bringing a hand up to move Villanelle’s hand and the knife closer to her throat. Villanelle couldn’t help but grin at that.

Eve could feel her moans getting higher in pitch again, bucking her hips back up into Villanelle’s hand. She gripped at the sheets harder as she felt Villanelle speed up just a little more until it hit her. Eve let out a strangled moan as she felt her orgasm rush through her entire body, lasting for several minutes while all she could do was writhe around as Villanelle brought her through, muttering her name and a string of curse words over and over. When the sensation finally settled down, Eve sat up as best she could despite her feeling a little weak, and wrapped her arms around Villanelle’s neck before she buried her face in the woman’s shoulder. Villanelle returned the gesture, winding her arms around Eve’s middle and holding her for a couple of minutes while she came down from her high. It took a few minutes before Eve pulled back, looking absolutely wiped out but still managing a small smile.

“You’re a dick when you want to be.” Eve mumbled, pushing her curls back and moving to lay back down on the bed.

Villanelle rolled her eyes and laid beside her, tracing lines on her torso and chest with her finger. “You’re a drama queen. It wasn’t that bad.”

They stayed in silence for a moment, enjoying how comfortable the atmosphere was. “...Are you feeling any better?” Eve asked, looking back up at Villanelle to see her nodding.

“A lot better. Thank you.” She replied, pressing a kiss to the woman’s temple. “I just... A lot happened.”

Eve nodded. “I figured. I didn’t want to ask, but I know how you can get after something goes really wrong.”

Villanelle shrugged, keeping her eyes down. “Thank you. You’re just what I needed.”


End file.
